1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly relates to enhancing fuel efficiency in carbureted internal combustion engines.
2. Background Art
The internal combustion engine has made modern transportation possible through the use of engine-powered vehicles. Many modern cars, trucks, buses, and other vehicles use internal combustion engines. Two known types of internal combustion engines are fuel-injected engines and carbureted engines. Fuel injected engines typically inject a spray of fuel into each cylinder at the appropriate time. Carbureted engines include a carburetor that injects air and fuel into an intake manifold, which distributes the fuel/air mixture to each cylinder as needed.
Many known inventions recognize that the efficiency of an internal combustion engine may be increased if the fuel is converted from its liquid state to vapor before burning the fuel in the cylinders. Some of these inventions enhance the vaporization of fuel by providing a longer path between the carburetor and intake manifold. Examples of these inventions are shown in xe2x80x9cElongated Fuel-Air Bypass for Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,059 to Wallace et al.; xe2x80x9cFuel Vaporizerxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,875 to Tyler; and xe2x80x9cCarburetor Heaterxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,899 to Chilton. Some known devices enhance vaporization of fuel by heating the fuel. Examples of devices that vaporize fuel using exhaust heat are shown in the Chilton patent referenced above; in xe2x80x9cEngine Fuel Vaporizerxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,849 to Chester et al.; and in xe2x80x9cFuel Vaporizer Manifoldxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,518 to Hamm.
The patent to Hamm referenced above discloses a heated block that is placed between the carburetor and intake manifold on an internal combustion engine. The block includes several heating tubes with fins that increase the heated surface area. One problem with the Hamm device is that the tubes and fins reduce the area through which fuel and air many travel, thereby restricting the flow of fuel and air, which can change the performance characteristics of the engine. Without a way for providing a heated fuel vaporizer block that does not restrict the flow of fuel and air from carburetor to intake manifold, the automotive industry will continue to suffer from less efficient ways of vaporizing fuel in a carbureted engine.
According to the preferred embodiments, a heated fuel vaporizer block includes a substantially solid, heated surface onto which liquid gasoline from a carburetor is directed, thereby turning the liquid gasoline into vapor. The fuel vaporizer block includes an opening that does not reduce or constrict the flow of fuel and air between the carburetor and intake manifold. The fuel vaporizer block may have a heated surface with a variety of geometrical configurations, including an inclined surface, a concave surface, and a concave surface that includes a plurality of orifices and a plurality of channels for directing fuel into the plurality of orifices. In addition, the heated surface that the fuel strikes may include a platinum coating to reduce emissions and increase the efficiency of the engine. The fuel vaporizer block can be heated using any suitable form of heat, including electrical heating element, engine coolant, exhaust, and automatic transmission fluid. In addition, the heated surface that the fuel strikes may include a platinum coating to reduce emissions and increase the efficiency of the engine. The preferred embodiments include a retrofit kit that allows the fuel vaporizer block to be easily installed on an existing carbureted engine.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.